<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>剧作家 by ColidiaGlassred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221210">剧作家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColidiaGlassred/pseuds/ColidiaGlassred'>ColidiaGlassred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 不列颠骨科 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColidiaGlassred/pseuds/ColidiaGlassred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fgo/不列颠骨科</p><p>cp：阿尔托莉雅（黑枪）x摩根勒菲，桂妮薇儿x兰斯洛特，藤丸立香x玛修基列莱特，莫德雷德x弗兰肯斯坦<br/>主圆桌，群像剧，时间线在终章之前，六章之后<br/>•有人保留了前世记忆、有人重新取回记忆<br/>•写来发泄的东西，前后写了大半年，有逻辑bug都无所谓了。<br/>•结局也是熬到凌晨两点才写完的，其实很混乱，最后的结局估计看的会很懵逼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein's Monster | Berserker of Black/Mordred | Saber of Red, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Guinevere (Fate) &amp; Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>剧作家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这里是写啥的来着，总之谨慎观看。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有些早晨，莫德雷德只需要在上课五分钟之前起床出门就好。那些莫西干黄毛甚至愿意做人力抬轿把他们大哥的女儿送到学校去——只要莫德雷德愿意，而且阿尔托莉雅不会打断他们所有人的腿。<br/>
从家到阿瓦隆中学总会路过下街，而莫德雷德必定会竖起中指吐一口痰，对着她曾经住过五年的地方泄愤。在下街的肮脏泥巴地里，没有人会喜欢莫德雷德，就因为她叫一个女人叫父王，叫另一个肖似她父亲的女人叫母后。而这个挥舞树杈的孩子宣称自己是未来的骑士王，让其他捡破烂的听命于她。那些衣不蔽体的小孩则会回敬她，告诉她她的父王母后一个在电视里春风得意，另一个在下街揽客，她不过是哪个恩客私生又不认的贱种。毕竟没有人见过两个女人生孩子，也没有人见过电视里的金发大小姐和下等人说话。<br/>
从中学开始就不一样了，金发大小姐果真是她的生父，至于两个女人生孩子的问题，大耳朵巫师晃着一头长发，扯了一堆似是而非的东西，而莫德雷德自称忍住了至少十次挥拳的冲动。<br/>
当然，有些东西还是碎裂了的，比如她的三观，和桂冠美人的恋情。至少当梅林轻描淡写得扯出疯女人摩根勒菲和阿尔托莉雅同出一脉，自己是乱伦之子的时候，她宁可自己是一个精神失常的女裁缝的孩子。然而不管怎么说，她至少可以摆脱小荡妇的头衔，哪怕她和摩根勒菲本来就不是。<br/>
很快莫德雷德就接受了新身份，尽管她还保存着下街那些粗鲁的习惯，跟父母，甚至后妈桂妮薇儿的贵族做派完全不像的说话和吃饭。这些习惯让他在父亲手下统领的小混混里头吃得极开，混混叼着烟给她讲江湖匪气的大道理，她给那些人讲怎么预判和规避危险。自知生育无望的小妈桂妮薇儿也常常在她身上散发无处宣泄的母性，坐下来听莫德雷德吹嘘，这些时候莫德雷德又会支支吾吾，不去提下等人满口喷粪的原话，转而用贵族的口癖修饰粗俗。莫德雷德对桂妮薇儿显而易见的好感很快就捅到了她同母异父的哥哥高文面前。积极又热情的高文则怀有一种对迟迟到来的妹妹亏欠弥补式的关心，把这个“母慈子孝”的好风景当成伦蒂尼恩年度十大美德宣传了出去，却被莫德雷德单挑数十次之后勒令不准再提。高文还想追问，加雷斯却一把拉住他指了指莫德雷德护腕上头遮住的抓痕。<br/>
“谁打的？”高文依旧没有听懂加雷斯的暗示。<br/>
加雷斯气的跳起来捶高文的金毛大脑袋：“还能有谁，洛特的妻子，阿尔托莉雅的姐姐，桂妮薇儿的情敌，我们流落街头最近才被追回的母亲呗！”<br/>
高文摸着头顶，反手再揉了揉加雷斯的小辫子，感到非常满意：“至少我单挑比她厉害，其他的不重要。”</p><p>显而易见，莫德雷德的低等气息污染到了阿格规文的眼睛，作为代行组长的阿格规文时常向阿尔托莉雅进言以除掉莫德雷德。阿尔托莉雅把手上的PPK拆了又装，雪茄烟雾在她翠绿的眼睛前消散：“我以为阿格凡你并不屑于这种手段。”阿格规文咳了一声，避开吞云吐雾的上位者：“我只是为了您。”阿尔托莉雅用银剪子断开雪茄，剪刀尖端挑着烧尽的烟丝，反复端详：“你当去处置那根烟丝，阿格凡，如果你真要为了我。”如果摩根勒菲是个女人，阿格规文早就杀了她，但是摩根勒菲确实是个女人，但她活着。“骑士阿格规文，回答我。束缚是什么，伦理，还是道德？”阿尔托莉雅勾起嘴角，“还只该让你做文官。”<br/>
所以最后摩根勒菲还是过着招手五十帅哥，反手七十美人的奢靡生活，莫德雷德也理所当然地勾搭了一个纯白的女孩宣布为恋人。没有人认为她们是恋人，即使她们装模作样地学习长辈接吻。梅林再次申明了莫德雷德是笨蛋的观点，笑着和卡美洛的黑手党们打赌，莫德雷德这辈子只见过恨和爱，甚至是又爱又恨的一种复杂情感，她不懂友谊，她也没有朋友。<br/>
弗兰肯斯坦的怪物名字不被莫德雷德接受，她只叫她前两个音节。或许是因为莫德雷德的卖花女伊莉莎一样的下街口音念起来像“空白”，又或者是因为这个女孩只能发出这几个音节。加雷斯曾好奇过女孩的来历，莫德雷德声称是下街时候唯一的朋友，阿尔托莉雅知道她在撒谎，不管是通过已经调查清楚的童年经历还是弗兰的举止。他们猜测弗兰是另一个犯罪帝国送来的卧底，但一个傻子和一个笨蛋的日常，实在是无聊到让人困倦。上学，放学，跟“大哥”们吹嘘，拉着手校门口吃草莓蛋糕。这样三岁到十八岁都可以做的事情被盯梢的专员无限放大，成了其他人打发时间的茶谈。<br/>
——莫德雷德和她的小女朋友毫无价值。</p><p>阿尔托莉雅认为她有必要作为一个父亲管教孩子。她先缴了莫德雷德的零花钱，然后安排到自己身边做事。弗兰肯斯坦抓着莫德雷德的衣角呜咽良久，还是被一根根掰开手指，丢给贝狄威尔照顾。莫德雷德极不上心，撑着脑袋向崔斯坦讨教站着睡觉的学问，被阿尔托莉雅抓包第二十九次的时候，终于陷入了求救无门的境地。没有想到从阿尔托莉雅的地狱教育中解救莫德雷德的是摩根勒菲，她似乎终于短暂的从金发碧眼的美人们中清醒过来，想要探究一下阿瓦隆之外的事物——比如她的孩子不需要一个外人管教。<br/>
卡美洛的几位嘲笑她的虚伪，只有阿格规文没有。他清楚的记得幼年的摇篮曲，充满着毁灭阿尔托莉雅的唱词和取代那个位置的曲调。从高文到奥克尼兄妹，再到他自己，能够合摩根勒菲胃口的也只剩下了莫德雷德。但凡有一天莫德雷德归顺了阿尔托莉雅，那么这位魔女恐怕只剩下折腾梅林的快乐了。<br/>
梅林不希望再沾上女人，自从薇薇安事件之后。哪怕是对着一手带大的阿尔托莉雅，也常讪笑着找理由开溜。而对女魔头摩根勒菲则恨不得分别在两个世界位面，所以梅林撺掇莫德雷德：牺牲小我，成全大我。<br/>
莫德雷德挥拳往梅林算计的嘴角砸去，只砸了一拳花瓣。散去的花瓣之后梅林甩手：常年不用幻术实在是生疏。莫德雷德啐他，又是一拳上去。梅林单手接下这一拳，嬉笑道：“啊呀……莫德雷德、就算再怎么样我也是长辈吧？”“我呸、长辈？我只有摩根勒菲这一个母亲不是更如你所愿？”<br/>
梅林看见莫德雷德的眼睛闪烁着祖母绿般的水光。一瞬间他想起曾经那个白色百合一样的少女骑士，天真烂漫地问他为什么凯哥哥跟她长得一点儿也不相似，为什么艾托克总是在想要训斥她的时候被无形的力量制止；然后那位少女骑士拿起剑，成了王；被小船载着，进入阿瓦隆。她到最后也是王，没有臣子的王。直到现在，拿起PPKS的骑士王，被前任教父指定的接班人，谁知道她的眼睛也会不会因为“家人”的概念，潋滟水光。<br/>
莫德雷德似笑非笑得等着梅林回想完前尘往事：“如何？想好了怎么除掉我吗，国师大人。”“没有。但是有一个无论如何都想知道的问题。请回答我，莫德雷德。”梅林幻化出长得绊脚的胡子，配上年轻的脸，滑稽得让莫德雷德笑了出来，“你为什么记得——”“喂喂喂，梅林，你在说什么笑话。我可是骑士王亚瑟潘德拉贡唯一的正统继承人，就算流着不伦的血，也是红龙和继承神秘的岛之主生的。你不会以为扯掉父王的偏见，我还是圆桌倒数吧？”“不会，但我相信这话是摩根教你的。——至于莫德雷德你，笨的连复述也漏洞百出。”<br/>
应付完梅林，莫德雷德又被摩根叫走。屏幕上放着《莫扎特传》，没有内容，仅仅只是一张海报。“莫德雷德。你手上若不沾上潘德拉贡的血，那就永远别想再回来见我。”“切，老巫婆。到底谁跟谁断绝关系啊。”她踢向供奉着涅墨西斯的神龛，“老糊涂了，信这些东西了？”摩根勒菲捏着指甲油刷，一点一点勾勒属于妖姬的黑色。“做做样子。等着这尊大神显灵，不如用一发魔术，整个伦蒂尼恩都可以消失。”摩根勒菲一顿，重新沾饱满黑色的指甲油，“可惜梅林那家伙能躲回塔里。”“……梅林知道我——”莫德雷德犹豫再三还是开口。“他要是不知道才恐怖。”摩根勒菲一脸没兴趣得打断她。莫德雷德席地而坐，吸一口气想要说话，又吐出来。来来回回好几次，还没有憋出一句，摩根早已不耐烦：“你是吃了辣菜吗，有事赶紧。”“没有事。宠幸你的’亚瑟’们吧，巫婆。”莫德雷德拍拍灰，像是躲脏东西一样离开了金碧辉煌的房间。摩根不用看也知道她被瞪了一眼，而且如果莫德雷德有前同事迦尔纳的特异功能，她的脑门或许会多一个洞。<br/>
摩根勒菲不在意莫德雷德的态度，就像她根本不在意莫德雷德还会不会再沾上潘德拉贡的血。在她几千年的生命流逝中也因为无聊——她只自称因为无聊——而试图复活阿尔托莉雅的行径中也发现了。重复的“毁灭亚瑟王”的行为，只是她的个人喜好，那是深刻在她魔术中的本能。这一对被命运戏弄的姐妹，再一次严丝合缝得进行着轨道上的疾驰。<br/>
再玩一次用枪口抵着对方的游戏吧，亚瑟王。<br/>
摩根起身，推翻了身前的棋盘，黑色的棋子散落一地，而白色的则牢固地沾在盘面上，一如当年的骑士们，永远都在圆桌的周围。<br/>
她不怕执黑，她就是黑。摩根不是梅林，会在小船进入阿瓦隆之后悔恨不已；她永远愿意去做奥杰利亚，掐住奥杰塔脆弱的天鹅颈，杀死她、取代她，然后享受齐格弗里德和罗特巴特双重的倾慕。<br/>
可她只收到了唾弃。</p><p>摩根勒菲抬抬手，那些女仆很快就把一切都恢复原位。这时信使送来新的消息，迦勒底的人已经快要到了。她曾经想学亚述的女帝，用鸽子做使魔，可惜一般生灵和妖精似乎完全不能融洽，还没有等摩根开始驯养，就已经一个个跑走。而莫德雷德仍不明白为何那段时间母亲心血来潮给她做了不少烤鸟肉。<br/>
信使同信件一起消散。下次做个乌鸦形状的信使，摩根勒菲想，但她又摇头，乌鸦和她犯冲，不如选用癞蛤蟆。她一边胡思乱想，一边给梅林递消息。“迦勒底。阻止。”对于那个仇恨等级和阿尔托莉雅持平的国师大人，摩根并不想浪费笔墨。虽然用头发丝想也能猜到梅林已经用千里眼见过了迦勒底的客人，不过摩根更愿意做第二个撕破面具的人，交流是友谊的第一步。她试图说服自己。<br/>
梅林的回信很快就来了，华丽又轻浮的辞藻告诉摩根勒菲他已经知晓，并且劝摩根不用勉强自己与他对话，毕竟用通晓现在的千里眼探视摩根都稍显鸡肋。摩根勒菲气得又摔了一遍棋盘：“他以为他很厉害吗？”女仆喏喏，点头又摇头。摩根想起薇薇安教她的远东咒语，浓浓的口音劝自己不生气，想了想，再叫了一个金发绿眼睛的美女给她按摩。<br/>
“藤丸立香、玛修•基列莱特，还有两位隐形人是达芬奇和魔术王。”摩根点着桌面，思索着对敌策略，“为什么我会知道他们的真名？”摩根有些莫名，但她发现知道真名似乎能够更好的梳理思路，于是不再在意。<br/>
“让我面见亚——教父。”摩根起身。</p><p>“我亲爱的红玫瑰妹妹啊，”摩根行礼，“我想梅林已经告诉过你这个特异点的问题所在。”<br/>
宝座上的女人点头，“是的，王姐，”她说，“但是显然我和你在对立面。我需要如此直截了当得告诉你，毕竟您一直残存着一丝念想试图让我走下王的位置。”<br/>
摩根笑意更深：“我亲爱的妹妹，我一直醉心于让你和我堂堂正正地对上一次。这次的我们没有伊格莱恩没有乌瑟，虽然梅林还在，为什么不来争夺王座呢？”<br/>
阿尔托莉雅沉默，从身上掏出一把又一把的武器陈列在玻璃桌上。摩根看着她动作，“你在示威？不，你不会做这种事。”她自嘲一笑，“一瞬间我以为你在暗示我教父的位置有多危险。”那是这次会面的第一次阿尔托莉雅正眼看摩根，冷静的眼神中多了些莫名其妙。当阿尔托莉雅从胸间掏出最后一把小型铳时，摩根翻了个白眼：“如果你要说这个，那当然是我输了，毕竟你应该能藏下更大口径的。这么说来挺亏的，生莫德雷德那会儿你干瘪得像是搓衣板而我已经——”“够了。”阿尔托莉雅不耐烦，“暴威。教父需要的只是这个。你的嘴巴让你注定只能做某个教父的小女人，”莫德雷德也是同类问题。她没有说后面的话，用来修缮Clarent破坏的阵地的钱，实在是过分的多，她没有闲心。<br/>
“您该走了。”严厉的文官催促摩根。<br/>
“对母亲狠心的人都会遭报应的。”摩根虽然这么说，眼睛里却没有一点温情。她转身离开，听到阿尔托莉雅轻轻开口。<br/>
“我接受。”她说。</p><p>“梅林先生我们希望——”藤丸立香一边平息喘息，一边又急急忙忙向梅林阐述目的。<br/>
“梅林大哥哥。你可以这么叫我。”梅林法杖顿地，“不需要说太多，你也知道这个特异点没有圣杯，迦勒底的罗曼同学说不定还阻挠过你们来这儿，毕竟这个地方的不稳定性和危险性都很高。”<br/>
立香拦住充满疑惑的玛修：“是的，罗曼医生说我们不需要来这儿，因为这个特异点很快就要毁灭了。但是迦勒底的某位英灵拜托我们了……所以……”<br/>
“我当然认识罗曼。”梅林向玛修解释，“不过lady，不会拒绝别人可不是件好事。”<br/>
玛修脸红低头，她并不是多事的人，只是对上那位男性英灵，平时灵基作祟欺负人的歉意一不小心便驱使她答应了这件事：“我、我以后会注意的。”<br/>
“我没有在教育你，玛修。我并不认为一个人可以随意听从一个陌生人的建议，甚至如果我想说的过分一点，连藤丸和罗曼的话也没必要全部听进去。”<br/>
玛修若有所思地点头。<br/>
“看，lady。你又听进去了。”梅林笑了笑，“现在的问题是你们打算一边看戏一边等待特异点崩坏，还是主动谋划？”<br/>
玛修已经被梅林颠来倒去的说辞迷惑得不敢再做反应，直到立香看向她：“对不起，我走神了！”<br/>
藤丸还没有说话，手上的通讯设备先响了：“我说梅林！刚才莫名其妙教育玛修就算了，现在你是在干什么，加重我工作量吗？”<br/>
梅林无所谓的摊手：“看来藤丸你没有别的偷懒选项咯。不过罗曼你还是一如既往的又懒又废柴嘛。”<br/>
“梅林你这家伙！算了……现在主要是为了让藤丸和玛修早点回来，你有什么头绪吗？”<br/>
“摩根勒菲想要和阿尔托莉雅争权。以上。”<br/>
“我说你！这说了和没说有什么区别，这些情报兰斯洛特爵士都说清楚了。”<br/>
“啊哈哈…那就给罗曼一个面子，送一个情报——当两个人任意一方目的达成特异点就会崩坏。”<br/>
“玛修给我揍他！不需要用盾背，反正他也死不掉，所以就往死里打！”罗曼狂拍显示屏前的桌板，咖啡震得撒出来，“你在说什么废……话……诶？”<br/>
相较于对梅林意见大得一时缓不过来的罗曼，达芬奇先问出声：“只有这两个方法？”<br/>
梅林得意地眨眼：“是的，哪怕你有足够的魔力能够一发轰平这个特异点洗掉所有人类的存在，也无法解决这里。或者带个圣杯来影响这里，再重新回收圣杯也不会有任何改变。”<br/>
早早就回收圣杯的情况迦勒底只在第六特异点见过，而那一次是圣枪伦戈米尼亚德的力量作为支撑才让特异点苟延残喘了几个月。“这里难道有超越圣枪的力量吗？”<br/>
“击落星辰的力量和固定星辰的力量，至少目前还在平衡相抗。你们是此处唯一的砝码，选择吧藤丸立香，在这个无法记载的野史中发挥你的作用。”</p><p>“要面见教父吗？”高文行了个骑士礼，恭恭敬敬地询问藤丸。<br/>
玛修端正地回礼，点头。藤丸却在一边捂着嘴忍笑：“咳、对不起对不起。骑士高文，我对您并没有意见，只是回想起了一些事……”夏威夷衫三骑士的形象实在是太难以忘记了，藤丸想。<br/>
“我并不会介意的。只是希望见到王之后能保持形象。”<br/>
“对不起。”藤丸似乎终于想起自己不是对着泳装帅哥犯花痴的女高中生，仔细调整魔术礼装走进白塔。<br/>
“迦勒底的众卿，欢迎来到现代化的圣都卡美洛。你们已经和梅林见过了，吾名阿尔托莉雅，作为曾经的亚瑟王、现代的圆桌教父向你们致以敬意。想必几位已经有了想法才会前来，那就让我听听你们的计划。”<br/>
“迦勒底的那位兰斯洛特爵士来拜托我们尽早修复特异点，我们必然是会帮助教父您的。”<br/>
“哦？那位兰斯洛特卿给了什么承诺，能让你们毫不考虑王姐的势力。”<br/>
玛修显得有些恨恨：“兰斯洛特卿、啊，是迦勒底的那位兰斯洛特卿希望能确认桂妮薇儿王后的情况。”看到一瞬间僵硬的特异点兰斯洛特，玛修稍微留了改口的情面。只是哪怕特地申明是迦勒底那位的行为，面前的兰斯洛特还是表现出了抑制不住的尴尬。<br/>
阿尔托莉雅看着右手边的第一骑士，轻笑：“可以让那位放心了，特异点的桂妮薇儿王后一切安好。”<br/>
玛修没有传话，她大概也猜到迦勒底的兰斯洛特只不过把桂妮薇儿当托辞，主动背叛的骑士无颜说出关心那位王的话。或许如果不是已经领悟到这一层，玛修也不会答应兰斯洛特的委托，甚至会把他锤到灵基修复室。<br/>
藤丸还在斟酌词句，努力不惹到这位看起来不好对付的教父：“检测到您已经是alter灵基……如果，王……您愿意，其实——”<br/>
“暗杀王姐吗？”阿尔托莉雅抬了抬食指，带着肃正骑士气息的下属就已经围了上来，藤丸心道要命，不愧是卑王伏提庚的翻版女士，话还说不清楚就要被请出去了，“王姐是特异点力量源泉，假如特异点崩塌，作为从者的我们不算，你和玛修是想试试被困在这里吗？如果你们只能拿出这种手法，那我不介意现在就处决你们。吾已经选择和王姐对赌，这种手段，不可。”<br/>
玛修和藤丸对视一眼，都在彼此眼中看见了惶恐。前一句还在担忧他们留在特异点回不去，下一秒又要就地处决。这圣都卡美洛恐怖得有些过分了，玛修想起罗曼医生的阻拦，忽然觉得他是个预言家也说不定。</p><p>摩根勒菲的棋盘上多了两颗白色的棋子。</p><p>莫德雷德在山坡上找到了弗兰肯斯坦：“小弗兰，你说为什么父亲和母亲一定要斗个你死我活的。母后这么喜欢父王，结婚不就好了吗，桂妮薇儿什么的管她去死啦！”<br/>
弗兰肯斯坦亲吻她的手心，发出模糊的音节。<br/>
“不是的小弗兰，吻手礼亲的是手背。”莫德雷德伸手抚平弗兰肯斯坦被风吹乱的粉色头发，“冷吗？”她把外套脱下来，像是摆弄娃娃一样举起左手右手，强行给弗兰肯斯坦套上红色皮衣。<br/>
“你这样有些眼熟，我是不是见过这样红上衣配正装的女人？”莫德雷德又粗暴地把皮衣扯下来，“我似乎不喜欢那个女人，你也别这样穿了。”<br/>
“啊、啊啊。（你讨厌很多人）”弗兰肯斯坦说。<br/>
“是啊，我讨厌很多很多人，他们都讨厌我。不过没关系嘛，我是反英雄的英灵，我的存在不过是为了让他们伟光正，既然这样就好好的做一个道具……这、这当然很好。”莫德雷德用力咽回唾沫。<br/>
“唔、啊？（你在吃什么东西）”<br/>
“在吃一种很呛的，很涩的，扎喉咙管的东西。弗兰不会吃到这种坏东西，我保证。”她抱住她，一个纯白的女孩抱住了另一个纯白的女孩，额头相抵，“闭上眼睛，弗兰。”<br/>
弗兰肯斯坦听话，自觉的捂住双眼，以为是往常的嘴唇相碰，但是只有两滴冰凉的液体落在脸上。<br/>
你怎么了，她问。<br/>
我啊……我想吃街角的土豆泥想的不得了，流口水了。她用尽力气提高上扬的语调。</p><p>砖墙小路，突如其来的暴雨，两个小孩在大伞下你一口我一口得吃着小份的冰淇淋。莫德雷德咬着塑料勺子问：“你知道我为什么喜欢这里吗？”弗兰肯斯坦不需要回答，莫德雷德就已经自顾自地说下去，“这是特异点啊，特异点啊弗兰！我去过那么多大大小小的特异点，还有圣杯战争，这可是唯一一次受肉的情况，我不是伟大的亚瑟王的儿子，我也不是什么麻烦的骑士。只是个被赋予了英灵莫德雷德全部记忆的普通人而已。这样悠闲的日子真是太少了弗兰，我想让这一切停止在这。”<br/>
弗兰肯斯坦被一大勺冰噎得说不出话，只能点点头表示自己在听。<br/>
“你说这个特异点多搞笑，没有圣杯，连英灵都召唤不出来，母后还要一个个去找合适的肉体植入记忆，然后呢？她得到了什么，她得到的是全部重现！哈哈，她的孩子又再次背叛了她归顺了亚瑟王，又只有我一个被她唆使。”莫德雷德抹掉笑出来的眼泪，“我决定了啊，弗兰，这次我不会是摩根勒菲的剑了，我也不会归顺亚瑟王。给我取一个新的教名吧。”<br/>
弗兰肯斯坦摇头。<br/>
“什么意思！连你也觉得我只不过是摩根的狗吗，离开她我就什么都不是了吗！”莫德雷德暴起，手按在Clarent的剑柄上，死死忍住砍人的冲动。<br/>
弗兰肯斯坦还是摇头。你的名字是你自己的，如果可以我也不愿意叫“怪物”，自己选择吧。<br/>
莫德雷德重新坐下，埃琳娜？凯瑟琳？都不太好听，弗兰，我觉得还是莫德雷德好。莫德雷德二世怎么样，是不是有点长，有点儿、傻？</p><p>“让寻找圣杯的骑士巡视街道，确实屈才。”阿尔托莉雅对座下说，“帕西瓦尔，有什么事需要特地过来汇报？”<br/>
“我想问问王，是否从未把摩根勒菲放在眼里。”<br/>
“你不是会问这种话的人，但我回答你：不是。你们仍尊我为骑士王是生前的事迹。但此处我和摩根却是从者和御主的关系，我无视她本身，但厌恶那三颗令咒。”尊重她的愿望，那是因为已经用掉的令咒；而拒绝迦勒底的偷袭，是因为骑士永远不会背叛。</p><p>就当所有人都以为阿斯特莱亚的天平会永远制衡着姐妹二人，湖水中的圣人却开启了机关。<br/>
薇薇安给白塔卖了一趟“工具”，教父钟爱的PPKS的子弹却滞销了。活成了英灵的这些女人总有些默契，比如阿尔托莉雅开始筹备第二次夺嫡之争，还是摩根勒菲准备撕开她妹妹优容的礼服，薇薇安缩回了湖中，出于情面用比她高跟鞋的鞋跟还要尖细刻薄的态度邀请梅林避难。<br/>
我亲爱的薇薇安，你终于又和我说话了，我是不是应该在星之内海连放五十天鲜花来庆祝。梅林浮夸的拒绝了薇薇安。显然湖中夫人又被激怒，直骂梅林看戏是不会有好下场的。<br/>
我从来就不可能有什么好下场，梅林说，不老不死的梦魔混血怎么会有结局呢，更匡论下场。看戏是苦差事，你得忍受看了一万遍的烂剧还要在你眼前重现，你还要遏制住自己冲上舞台去编排的想法。<br/>
你敢说现在的局面没有一点内容是你排布的吗，梅林？你的眼神告诉我你在心虚，这个特异点是你搓出来的，还是你把力量借给摩根让她造出来的？你就这么想看你的学生再一次被捅穿腰腹在树荫底下永远的沉睡，还是你就那么有信心这一次的游戏一定会由亚瑟胜利而结束？<br/>
薇薇安一句话也没有说，只是和梅林沉默着对视，可是梅林却从她的眼睛里读出了一长串的质问。<br/>
“我是不列颠的国师。”梅林最后选择了辩解，“哪怕我的行为是摧毁不列颠的其中一根稻草，但是在那之前，我必须守护不列颠。<br/>
“摩根勒菲是魔女，她也许和莫德雷德一样，怀着只有她们能玷污不列颠的心情。但是我永远会把无尘的明珠置于国土。”</p><p>卡姆兰之丘在这里拟似成了普通的郊外，生机勃勃的，就好像那片徘徊着亚瑟弥留之际的魂灵的树林经过几百年的演化成了有山有水的风景地。<br/>
下午，太阳已过了制高点，向西沉去。摩根勒菲只身到了那块地方，身后是浓重的迷雾，灰色的，丝线一样缠绕在她身边。阿尔托莉雅托举着圣枪，心爱的手枪别在腰边，身后是骑士们、梅林、还有迦勒底的两个孩子。<br/>
“妹妹、阿尔托莉雅、亚瑟王……还有，现在的教父。这一场游戏也到了尾声了，请接收我稀碎的爱意吧，亚瑟。听到祝福的钟声了吗，那时的你也是随着鸽子振翅的响声接过梅林手中的王冠。那本该是我的东西啊，妹妹。伊格莱恩说我是为了继承王冠而生，在她改嫁之后让我一日复一日地穿着荆棘行走，踩在刀尖上跳舞，就为了有朝一日让尤瑟这个杀兄娶嫂的疯子得不到他希望的传承。”<br/>
“父亲却从来没有选择过同样继承了神秘的你，摩根勒菲。接过王冠的一刹那，我遍体生寒，我知道那个年长我七岁的圣女终于变成了一条黑色的毒蛇，她匍匐在草丛中，用阴毒的眼神一刻不停的监视着我，等着我一着不慎踏入深渊。”<br/>
“可你从来没有注视过我和她，父王。在你身后的不论是毒蛇还是蓄势待发的野兽，你从来都看不见。你是不列颠民众心目中的神明，可你更是不列颠民众心目中的傀儡。你和那个齐格飞又有什么区别，作为回应别人愿望而生的人，你只是遍体鳞伤的弱者罢了。”<br/>
“莫德雷德，你还是来了，卡姆兰并不熟悉的天和地，曾经是荒芜而现在充满生机。但是我看不见你，从曾经到现在。我回应摩根的期待，我回应你的挑衅，那都是因为你们是我在这个特异点的绊脚石。既然是无用的东西，那就该铲除。”<br/>
“又要用你的圣枪捅穿我吗，亚瑟？只是现在的你手上的那把圣枪不再是一个圣人王应该有的东西了。不，不要那样看着我，我对你，我对你们的纠葛已经不再有兴趣了。我在图利法斯想清楚了，我要的不是王座，是我心目中那个神有朝一日平和的笑颜。你是黑色的父王，我没有必要守护你，亚瑟。你的对手是放不下仇恨的姐姐，现在的我，”她执起弗兰肯斯坦的手，“只想和她在特异点崩溃之前随便生活罢了。这不是我吗？这当然不是我，我只不过是被召唤到特异点的泡影，真正的我或许死在了卡姆兰或许在英灵座上看着特异点的我感到好笑，那又怎么样，可以任性的日子，或许只有这一次，谁知道下一次见面，弗兰是不是又是我的对立面。”<br/>
莫德雷德转身，打横抱起了弗兰肯斯坦。弗兰茫然的用手勾住了莫德雷德的颈脖。“没事了弗兰，我只是想和她们说说话，走吧，我说了湖边还有花海，我们可以去——唔哇——咳、咳咳。”<br/>
血喷溅得疯狂，弗兰一瞬间什么也看不清了，触目惊心的红色让她失去了反应能力。<br/>
“临阵逃脱者，不配拥有好结局。”<br/>
那是永远紧绷着面容的执行官给下的判词。<br/>
“哈哈，弗兰，你看到了吗。哪怕是没有执念的我，也会被这样杀死啊，弗兰……弗兰。”<br/>
女孩倒地，血流的淋透了那一块地，她的身下压着一朵白色的小花，她轻轻的擦去血迹：“弗兰，我怎么都守护不住你。但是你是我纯洁的花海，不要沾上血污，在湖边为我祈祷吧，即使我不知道向谁祈祷。”<br/>
我爱你。她没有说出这种话，但是所有人都听见了这样一句话，就在灵基消散，金色的齑粉覆盖纯白的少女的同时。</p><p>摩根笑了：“莫德雷德，你不过是反英雄，放下了执念的你，连英灵都不配了吧，就算没有阿格规文，你也会在特异点崩溃之前消散。”她一边说，一边抬手开启了早就用法术控制好的MP5K。<br/>
加拉哈德的盾都来不及张开，而子弹却对阿尔托莉雅毫无伤害。<br/>
“放弃吧，摩根勒菲。”她扣动扳机，“你的子弹甚至都被我的薇薇安改装过了。再看看棋盘，就连你最后的黑子也被我的阿格规文砍断。你不会束手就擒，但是你可以死如灰烬，无影无踪。”<br/>
只要一声。附带了多少魔术多少结印的子弹贯穿了摩根的心脏。没有人敢松懈，所有的人都害怕摩根的垂死反击。不出所料，从“摩根勒菲”中重新诞生又凝结而成的黑雾冲向了阿尔托莉雅。<br/>
“——白垩之城！”<br/>
能够挡住所有攻击的圣城结束了摩根勒菲的筹划，甚至没有骑士出手过这一场决斗，快的让人不敢置信。可是就是简单的一枪毙命，然后游戏结束。<br/>
“你们听到了什么声音吗？”阿尔托莉雅问。<br/>
没有人回答。<br/>
但是似乎有人在她耳边说着混沌不清的话。<br/>
“我好爱你啊，妹妹。我真喜欢祝福你，比如被虫子吃掉，被被狼咬死，或者众叛亲离不得善终，再有着头颅被挂在敌军的城墙上的下场。我祝福你在今后的特异点被召唤的剧本中收到我真心实意的祝福，我爱你啊，亚瑟。”<br/>
“那你大概是有病。”阿尔托莉雅轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，好久不见，罗曼。要不要来看看我最新的研究成果。”<br/>
“不要。我只是来送文件的。”<br/>
“太冷漠了罗曼，来看看吧，就看一眼，不会耽误你太久的。”<br/>
罗玛尼被梦魔推进了地下室，厚厚的机关墙一层层的打开，露出了科幻片常见的巨大的液体缸。大到从下往上看会以为是空的，却在最上方看见了一个金色长发的人头。<br/>
“如何，现代魔术很棒吧？只要有愿意献出脑袋的人我就能吃到无穷无尽的噩梦了。虽然吃到有关自己的梦很奇怪，但是多习惯一下就好了。”梅林拍着液体缸，很是兴奋。<br/>
罗曼低下头，掩饰着悲天悯人的神色，他没有理由反驳老朋友，想了很久，只是问：“她不用被好好掩埋吗？”<br/>
“不用，她最后放弃了魔女的生涯。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>